Flickering Flame
by RedSakura19
Summary: From the third encounter with Akito, Tohru leaves an impact and makes a new discovery. She decides to go live at the main house to serve, nurse and possibly heal Akito. Will her stay bring about a positive change in Akito or will it be her folly?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori were in Akito's private quarters sitting on the wooden floor while feared man himself was lying on the porch, enjoying the serenity nature had to offer which his short lifespan could not. Tohru sat the front while the other three sat a metre behind, not wanting her alone with the patriarch and for good reasons-unknown to Tohru herself. All sound that came was from a canary sipping water from a plate vase filled to the brim with water, on the step stage at the front.

"I admire you're nerve, why have you come here?" he asked in a chillingly calm voice. He traced his index finger on the floorboard line, scratching it in the process, creating a sound when one scrapes their fingernails on the blackboard, except this sound wasn't cringe worthy. "Go on tell me….I won't be angry….What have you come here for?" he goaded in his smooth voice that already made the Sohma men anxious, as with each syllable his annoyance and anger increased. However Tohru stared ahead, unaware what her silence was getting her into.

"I-I really don't know," Tohru answered with a nervous smile. Honestly she didn't know why she wanted to see Akito after their few encounters but there was this feeling to see the young man that rules over the Sohma's with extreme fascism. She thought the reason would come along the way or when she got there.

Akito sat up, his Kimono lazily slipping off his shoulders, allowing the inner white garment to be seen. He casually walked over to Tohru, not bothering to adjust his kimono. He towered over her, face expressionless yet eyes studying her straight humble posture; until he snapped.

_Is this some trick? Some ploy of hers…..well I won't stand for it!_

Akito seethed in rage, baring his teeth he quickly grabbed a bunch of Tohru's hair pulling tightly. She felt as if the strands would be ripped from their roots. Quickly Shigure and Yuki were both at Akito's side, restraining the 19 year old as Tohru dug her nails into the wood to hold her ground while he hauled her up by her hair. Hatori sat there in shock before what was happening registered in his brain- Akito had attacked Tohru…..and still was.

"It's not that you don't know is it, it's that you can't say it can you?! Well let me say it for you, you want to tell me that you want to keep living with everyone in that house but I won't allow it. I will make you regret you had anything to do with the Sohma's…..you will suffer just as we suffer. Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me that you can change anything?! Well let me tell you, you can't, none of you can…..you can never leave the Sohma's just like you can never go against me," with each sentence he had tightened his grip and now with a sadistic smirk he watched her whimper in pain. "Now I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness…say you'll never interfere with the Sohma's again,"

Tohru mustered up her courage not to cry, feeling the searing pain and pounding headache. With her voice cracking she finally spoke "It must have been very painful being told the day you were born…that you were going to die. It must have been so painful…"

The moment she conjured up the will to speak, Akito's malicious grin faltered and replaced into a frown now that she left him hanging. "What was?! What do you know about it?!"

"You're right, I can't even imagine how awful it would be to know something like that…..how terrifying," with clenched teeth, locked jaw and fist shaking within Yuki's hold of his wrist he listened and watched the girl before him. "Shigure, Yuki and Kyo I'm sure they feel the same way….and Hatori too," Akito's eyes widened and mouth slightly parted, he relaxed his tense body; her closed eyes could not hold back anymore tears…for him. "And when you pass away, we'll be sad…..very sad to lose you and so-"

His smirk returned believing her words to be untrue and meaningless "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live thanks to me…..they all hope I'll be gone quickly. I was born in order to die…that's what was decided,"

"But why? Who decided it had to be like that? Akito right now you're alive aren't you?"

"Alive…..you call this being alive, do you? It's been decided! It's been decided and they never even asked me!" hearing Akito confess on how he felt about the situation truthfully without any mock humour made Shigure, Yuki and Hatori gasp in disbelief.

"I didn't know my mom was going die…"

Before she could continue Akito tightened his hold of her hair and pulled. "Silence! Stop talking!" He knew what was happening, her words such wise and understanding words from her young mouth was bringing about a change. A change so small yet it was making him see and feel differently…and _he hated it_. It was like a firefly whizzing around in a dark room spreading a little light, not to mock the one who has stayed in the depths of darkness for so long but to show a little hope. Akito's flame of pure hatred of life, himself and others was flickering and another flame, not so familiar was ignited- yet it was small like a spark of a firework. "Hatori! Hatori I want you to erase this girl's memory. Do it now!" However, the family doctor cursed as a seahorse just looked on, rooted to the floor in insolence. "Hatori…." Akito's face twitched as his anger was like blood pumping through his veins…..another Sohma lost to that wretched girl.

With her eyes pursed shut, Tohru summoned the will to continue without the fear of being dragged away to have her memories of the Sohma's erased and she ignored the pain as much as she could but her tears from sentiments or pain would not cease to stain the floorboard "I wanted my mom to live a little longer….I wanted her to be here with me..-"

"Stop crying," Akito was now imploring, his own voice wavering because her words and tears were chipping his cold heart and this made him slightly sick. "Stop it, stop crying"

"I don't know what you're family's curse is….but I'm happy, happy that I know you Akito-san…..and I Don't regret meeting you or anyone, not at all," she was now able to tilt her head up and meet Akito's gaze from his loosened grip. "I want to know you, I want know how you feel…..even if you're angry or frustrated that's okay because the important thing is right now Akito….is that you're alive, she said with a light red tint on her cheeks as she stared into his indigo irises. _Beautiful his eyes are beautiful._

Akito released Tohru from his grip slowly and his body loosened when Shigure and Yuki began to cautiously release him but it wasn't quick enough for his liking and so he nudged them down by brute force. They sat there in awe watching Akito adjust his kimono, his dark bangs covering his eyes; the canary had flown from the noise but he would return soon. Akito looked outside at the garden, eyes focusing on nothing in particular yet his mind spiralling on what had just occurred, racking his brain but his face was expressionless. "I don't know," he whispered, to her, to their questioning gazes or to the numerous conflicting voices in his head?

* * *

Hatori, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki walked outside the main home and were approaching the gate when Kyo who was waiting on the gate head jumped down and ran up to Tohru. "Hey!" seeing her confusion at him being here she didn't answer and so he glanced at Yuki. "Hey you rat what happened?!" he asked with a balled fist and scowl. The saying is true; curiosity sure did kill the cat but here it was gnawing at him.

"Oh nothing, it was presumptuous of me to think that anything would change if I came here today," Tohru answered with a smile and waving her hands in defence. She didn't want Yuki to tell Kyo explicitly what happened inside, knowing his short-temper.

"That's not true at all," Hatori finally spoke.

"Indeed it's not," agreed Shigure acting serious for once in a conversation that required it.

"What are you talkin about?" Kyo asked perplexed, everyone knew except him and it bothered him.

"Oh nothing," Hatori answered coolly.

"Now that's a damn lie!"

"I promise to tell you everything once we get home okay," assured Tohru to stop their bickering.

"Kyo..." Yuki started

"Now what do you want?" Kyo asked gruffly.

"…..we should also have a fight once we get home,"

Kyo smirked, that brightened his mood. "You're finally ready to face the music huh..? It's about time- Hey wait hold up!"

"I see he seems very lively again today," Shigure watched the orange haired teen run after the dark silver haired prince, with a smile.

"You seemed pretty lively yourself back there," Hatori humoured watching the retreating forms of the young Sohma men walking away, with his own relaxed smile.

"I suppose, not that it really made that much of a difference,"

"It's not that late you know, we may be able to find something,"

"Yes, if we can decide what we're looking for,"

"And even if we can't, it's the next time around,"

"Yes there is," they both turned and glanced at Tohru, who stared back with her big innocent eyes trying to decipher what they meant.

"Hey, I don't care if it's leftovers or not, I gotta eat, I'm starving over here!" Kyo yelled, jarring Tohru out from her thoughts.

"Oh coming," she scurried over to them with her grin, passing the older Sohma men who had seen a spark that could ignite a new kind of flame…..of hope.

* * *

Dinner was silent at the table as Shigure, Yuki and Kyo watched Tohru stare at her food, deep in thought. Not Shigure's perverted compliments or the bickering of Yuki and Kyo jarred her out of her trance like state. Kyo opened his mouth to say something to the brunette but glanced at Yuki and Shigure who shook their heads, preventing the cat from talking to her. She would talk to them on her own accord after what the dog and rat had witnessed today, a little trauma would be justified-whether or not it was late.

_When I looked up into his wide eyes I saw a lot of emotions flicker- fear, anger, confusion….remorse? If only I could bring about the right emotions then there could be some hope for him after all…_

"I've made my decision…" Tohru spoke lifting her head to meet their gazes.

"Oh that's wonderful, who have you chosen? Hmmm is it smart, calm and gentle Prince Yuki or the good looking, short tempered bad boy Kyo? Huh-hey OW!" Shigure's attempt at lightening the mood failed as Yuki and Kyo both attacked the dog by either hitting him or throwing empty crockery.

"Now what were you saying Miss Honda?" asked Yuki "Yeah," agreed Kyo both with a tint of red on their cheeks and eyes closed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to stay over at the main house and take care of Akito-san," she answered with a determined smile, placing her half eaten meal on the table. The three were dumbfounded initially before the shock wore off quickly and they sputtered.

"Oh no my flower you can't!"

"After what happened today certainly not Miss Honda!"

"Are you crazy?! Wait- what happened today?!" yelled Kyo over the concerned voices. He remembered she was supposed to tell him about what went on with their meeting with Akito.

"What else could've happened you stupid cat? Akito attacked Honda-san…..lucky Shigure and I were there to hold him back from causing any more harm," the rat answered.

"But before when I asked you said everything went well!"

Tohru just smiled, she felt blessed that she had such wonderful people to care for her, correction wonderful family. "I understand your worry for me but this is what I want to do. I want to help Akito-san and perhaps something good will come from me going to the main house. Please you all must understand, this is what I have to do,"

"This is unreasonable," Yuki voiced

"N-No I won't let you go to that maniac!" Kyo disapproved.

"I've made up my mind," she whispered.

Shigure was silent because he didn't know what to stay, Tohru's safety mattered more than her absence.

"Why don't you say something ya darn dog?" Kyo snapped him out from his mental conflict.

"Alright Tohru, we'll respect your wishes but promise me that if things get too rough you'll return," he said with worrying eyes, that of an older brother or father.

"WHAT?!" Yuki and Kyo gasped awestruck at the dog's betrayal.

"Thank you and I promise," Tohru beamed continuing her meal, not wanting to waste it while the cat and the rat did what they did best-bicker.

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure stood outside the gate; the three had decided to accompany Tohru to the main house.

"Be careful my little flower, oh what will I do without my little housewife?" Shigure said with false sobs before Kyo had hit him upside the head for referring to Tohru as his 'little housewife'.

"Take care Miss Honda, we promise to visit," smiled Yuki sadly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, there's Hatori-san, Momiji-san, Haru-san, and Kagura-san," she assured with alacrity. However, unknown to her they lived on the other side of the vast Sohma estate, away from Akito for good measure, except for Hatori whose duty was to be near his patient and relative. Tohru shifted her gaze from Yuki to Kyo who was silent and avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong Kyo-kun, aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Kyo sighed before meeting her gaze "Fine, good luck" he mumbled "But I still think what you're doing is wrong,"

Tohru took one of his hands out from his pocket and placed it within hers. His eyes had widen with this sudden physical contact "I'm sorry….but I hope you'll understand," she smiled brightly before slowly releasing his hand and heading inside with Shigure who was going to have a word with Hatori about Tohru's request to stay. She looked over her shoulder and waved until they disappeared from view, yet Yuki and Kyo stood where they were, either hoping or praying for the safety of the most important person in their life.

* * *

Hatori and Tohru stood outside Akito's quarters, relishing in the calm before the storm. Hatori was flabbergasted when he heard of Tohru's intention of staying by Akito's side to serve him. He knocked on the door lightly and then waited for an answer.

"Come in," came the supposed God's voice.

Hatori slid open the door, Tohru and he entered Akito's quarters where he would spend his day relaxing in simplicity. No TV, posters, magazines, newspapers or any other furniture for his leisure, just a sleeping mat, and a plate of water filled to the brim for his canary and the nature outside to keep him company. Was it a way of achieving self-nirvana or a way of inflicting torture believing he deserved nothing, because this certainly did not look like a room of a nineteen year old boy.

Akito was sitting on the porch leaning against the wall with the canary sitting on his pale lean finger, his eyes closed as he heard the sounds of nature and then their footsteps. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face his visitors, only for his expression to change to that of anger.

"What is she doing here?!" he asked with venom lacing his words. After yesterday he wasn't the same, his mind wasn't the same…..so many mixed confusing emotions and her words not leaving him alone. He hated her before and now he loathed her, her presence, her face and every fibre of her being disgusted him to no extent.

_"You've lost Akito…..You've lost…..they will all leave you….their devotion to you through the Zodiac bond is fake….."_ he could hear his mother's voice taunting him mercilessly.

_NO No no_

"No!" he yelled in frustration clutching his head as he jumped up to a stand.

"Akito-san," Tohru dropped her suitcase on the floor and cautiously took a few steps forward before Akito was hovering over her in seconds. Her grabbed her hair from behind and tilted her head up to see him. She writhed and squirmed in pain, Hatori just stood rooted to the ground in shock again just like yesterday. He was no match for Akito - not in strength or stature. She willed herself to stay strong and prayed to her mother in heaven to give her strength.

"Why the hell have you returned?!" his voice was harsher as his expression contorted in rage.

"I-I-"

"Speak up!" he tightened his hold, making her wince at the pain and cringe at his loud voice.

"I've come here to serve you…..nurse you Akito-san," _Heal you_

"What a joke, a repulsive pathetic creature like you serve me, nurse me ha!" he sneered. "If you don't recall or can't get it through your thick skull then allow me…I HATE YOU, DESPISE YOU, LOATHE YOU!"

"I-I feel sorry for you….." his eyes widened and lips slightly apart, stunned just like yesterday. _What does she have that through her words that make one feel…comforted as if she understands…..as if she knows…..? Why do her words strike a chord? _Akito released herfrom his hold before back slapping her to the ground. She was crumpled on floor and then after a few moments sat up calmly, placing her hand on her stinging cheek, not even her warm tears could soothe the pain.

He looked down upon her "Why do you feel sorry for me?"

"You're alone….."

He squatted down and grabbed her hair again making her look up at him again. "And isn't that your fault? Taking everyone away from me, one by one…."

"Is it really my fault or yours? Did I snatch them away from you by force or did they come to me willingly? Did I bind them because of a curse or with acceptance and kindness? You're alone because you wish to be. You limit yourself by your own choice…..do you wish to bind them or have to because of the curse? Are you sad….angry….jealous of their curses compared to yours?-"

"Enough!" Akito pushed her back roughly and turned around with his back to her, showing the conversation was over. "Leave… now,"

Tohru slowly stumbled to her feet and picked up her bag before going up to Hatori. "Akito-san, I came her with a purpose to know you, to understand how you feel…..and I'm not leaving so soon," she said with one hand one her cheek and the other holding her suitcase.

"Do whatever you wish insolent girl," he said lowly and coldly.

Hatori watched Akito closely, replaying what he had just seen and heard. If anyone would melt his ice heart, bring about a positive change just like with the rest of the Sohma's, it was going to be Tohru, with her way of challenging him every step of the way, hitting back with her words to his physical abuse. He himself was afraid and submissive of Akito which is why he lacked the strength to interfere but after witnessing what happened today and yesterday he was selfish to keep Tohru here as means of 'treatment'. He offered to take her bag and show her to the room she will be staying.

Akito was back on the porch lying on his back with his hands interlocked behind his head and eyes closed. _Why is she really here? What's her motive? Whatever it is I won't let her succeed….but then again her stay could benefit me after all…if she wants to serve me then so be it but it will be pure torture….like hell_. _She would regret the day she was born after I'm done with her_….A twisted smirk graced his lips and he chuckled at imagining to see her broken in spirit.

* * *

Tohru was in her new room unpacking her belongings. It wasn't simple and cosy as the room she occupied in Shigure's house, it was lavish to say the least. A queen-sized bed in the centre against the wall in between two bedside drawers with lamps, mahogany dresser and wardrobe, bathroom opposite the bed and opposite the main door was a patio leading to the gardens- all decors traditional Japanese with a slight modern twist.

"Oh mom I hope things go well before summer vacation ends. I feel awful to leave Shigure-san, Yuki and Kyo. No one will be able to cook or clean for them. I hope they can manage without me for a few months," sighed Tohru talking to her mother's photo frame while taking out her clothes from the suitcase on her bed.

Abruptly there was loud knocking on her door that made her jump. She wondered who it could be, from the knocking it sounded as if the person was impatient for her to open the door.


End file.
